Fishing is one of the most popular outdoor recreational activities in the United States with over 45 million Americans taking at least one fishing trip a year. In concept the gear necessary for fishing is simple: a fishing pole with a hook and maybe some bait. In reality people need a lot more gear. A day of fishing from the bank still requires the fishing pole, a hook and bait, but it also needs a tackle box for lures, replacement hooks, sinkers, and tools for fixing the tackle to the line. A bow fisherman needs his bow, arrows, and extra points and line. A fisherman may also want a chair or stool so he can sit on the bank and stay dry, as opposed to standing all day or sitting in the mud. The fisherman may also want one or more extra poles, and a creel or cooler to hold the caught fish. Hauling all the gear from one fishing spot to another takes so much time and effort that a fisherman stays in one spot all day, regardless of whether the fish are biting there.
Beyond bank fishing, many fishermen would prefer to fish from the water. Typically they use boats, such as small skiffs, pontoon barges, or larger open boats. One problem with those boats is that they are so large that they have to be towed on a trailer, which takes fishing from the water to an unreachable expense for many people, not to mention the inconvenience of getting the boat in and out of the water and its upkeep. Further, boats, canoes, kayaks and personal watercraft are intended as primarily moving vessels and are relatively unstable while sitting stationary in the water. For example, some people fish from canoes, but canoes are wildly unstable when stationary unless the fisherman is seated in the boat, which can make it difficult to cast, to shoot an arrow, or change positions in the canoe.
It would be desirable to have a watercraft for fishing which is stable when stationary, which can be conveniently transported to and from the water, which will hold all the gear wanted for a good day of fishing, and yet be relatively inexpensive.